


SKool

by ColdSunWarmMoon



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Just fun and games, Maybe Climbing Class in other chapters?, Other, Platonic...for now..., There isn't really a plot here, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSunWarmMoon/pseuds/ColdSunWarmMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Chris going through weird stuff in school which would be nice stories to talk about in their future as crusty old men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH! I'm sorry about Holding On and how it's updating super slowly. Writers block has gotten me right at the throat (That don't make sense) and I'm fighting it off so Ha!

"Damn, I hate all these stairs." Josh wheezed, gripping onto the railing as he climbed the last step to the third floor.

Josh and Chris were asked to go help in the library and put away some books during the middle of history class because heck, who cares about the students' education when these books need to be goddamn stacked.

It's not like they even liked history so Chris and Josh were pretty psyched to skip class.

"I just hope history is over and that it's finally French." Chris said as he lazy stumbled down the hall.

"Okay, but it's not over we should probably walk slowly."

"Damn, you're right." Chris slowed down his pace and Josh caught up to him.

Josh outstretched his arm, stopping Chris from walking in front of him. "Lemme go check."

Josh lowered into a semi-crouching position and took odd yet silent steps towards the door. Josh silently slid past the rectangular classroom door window quickly and pressed against the wall by the door.

Chris inched over to Josh as he peeked through the door window.

Josh watched the history teacher click away at his computer with his mouse. The room was empty, everyone probably went to French, they shouldn't go into the room because they probably have homework, oh shit his head's turning.

Before Chris could even comprehend what was happening, Josh stuck out his arm, bent with his elbow sticking out towards the door, and shoved Chris against the wall before he could walk in front of the door window and alert the teacher of their presence.

Josh bolted down the hallway in long leaping strides like a frightened deer, Chris ran after him getting the hint of evacuation. Josh couldn't stop himself from the speed he was running in and almost slammed out of the hallway window if he hadn't jumped up and landed on the ledge it as if taking a seat. But just as quickly Josh had jumped onto the ledge, he was off it and continuing his run down the hallway still feeling alarmed.

Chris almost keeled over in laughter when he saw Josh slide around the corner of the hallway with his sneakers making a loud screech as he stumbled to catch himself.

Chris felt tears well up in his eyes from holding back so much laughter as Josh readjusted his mangled clothes and breathing evenly before opening the French room door, his cheeks puffed up and red. As soon as they entered the class and many of the eyes were on them, they burst into a fit of giggles as they made their way to their seat.


	2. Steel Pans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;-)

"Somebody needs to move these soprano steel pans!" Mr.Peterson yelled out, looking for one of his students to volunteer.

Chris and Josh seemed to be the only two nearby students of Mr.Peterson who were not occupied with a percussion instrument yet being distracted by a heated battle of playing the Pokemon card game.

"Argh, you dirty bitch!" Josh hissed under his breath.

Chris laughed mockingly at his outburst completely demolishing him at this game.

"Hey! You two!" Chris jumped at the sound of Mr.Peterson's booming voice, loosing his hold on his deck of cards.

"Y-yes?" Chris readjusted his glasses while Josh dropped to his knees and quickly snatched back up the Pokemon cards looking like a starving savage scraping up food.

"Take this steel pan and carry it to the elevator." Chris and Josh picked up the steel pan with much effort, their noodle arms not being able to carry many things. (More like anything, freakin' nerds)

"Okay!" Josh waddled down the hallway with Chris on the other side of the steel pan.

Agonizing seconds passed, "Dear god! This thing is digging into my hand!" Chris cried out.

"Same."

Josh and Chris decided to carry the steel pan horizontally from each other and hold the bottom and top sideways together.

"Hurry up, the elevator is going to close!!!" Emily yelled out, making the boys speed up.

Seeing the two boys run with an instrument which they both couldn't carry called for a disaster so the group of students watching the predicament obviously cheered them on.

"Oh my god, this is going too fast and super heavy I'm gonna fall over!" Chris shouted.

"Shut your ass up and run!" Josh picked up the pace, making Chris freak out even more, taking sporadic steps.

The laces of Josh's Vans untied from it's long battle of not being retied since the first time they were tied. Josh, like the damn goof he is stepped on the lace, making his other foot snap back to the ground shortly after being lifted from the floor.

The loud screech of a scrawny boy going through puberty and the rigid shout out of someone with the sole of their shoes screeching against the floor could be heard through every hallway. The bouncing of a instrument made out of steel could also be heard. And lets not forget the shuffling the two rolling bodies.

The whole group of Chris and Josh's class laughed. But Chris and Josh laughed too. Mr.Peterson in fact, did not. Was quite furious actually. Even though the steel pan wasn't broken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2am yo, I ain't got the energy to correct this bruh please enjoy


End file.
